Det. Christopher Alberts
'Details' #Age: 21 mentally. Mid-thirties physically. #Height: Medium, but not too tall #Build: Light muscle #Race: Caucasian, though his parents are African American. 'Ability' Electronic Possession: Christopher Alberts can transfer his consciousness into any electronic device through direct contact (of the electronics, not whatever plastic casing surrounds it, unless he can conduct through it e.g. metal). If he can't physically touch the device, he can transfer himself through the use of wires and cables. 'Backstory' · As a young child, Chris was extremely ill. Because of his illness, he fell into a coma and could not be woken. · His parents, both prominent software engineers, devised a way to transfer the mind of their boy into a computer. · For years he lived inside his parent’s computer, sifting endlessly through the internet and watching the world as his body lay dormant. · Chris developed a fascination with supers, and the drama that surrounds them. The vigilantes, the villains, the elaborate heists, the amazing apprehensions – all of it. · While he was inside the computer, Chris met The Stranger, who had visited the boy's bed and tried to contact him. They were both lost souls, trapped outside their own bodies. They became fast friends, and The Stranger vowed to help Chris in any way he could. · The Stranger found the body of a man who was about to have the plug pulled. Physically he was fine, but the stress of being an ex-super villain was wearing on the man's mind and he had become suicidal. The Stranger got the man to agree to allow Chris to inhabit his body after he dies and then informed Chris's parents so they could help make it happen. Of course, The Stranger never told any of them who the man used to be, or that he had died because of suicide and not natural causes. Chris’s parents created a device that would allow the transfer, and made it happen. · Amazingly, Chris woke up in his new body with the power to transfer his mind into any electronic device and control it, as he had been inside computers for so long. · After a long rehabilitation process, Chris finally learned to be a human again. · Living off his parents, Chris trained himself in martial arts and criminal justice and became the vigilante known as, ‘One-Zero-One’, unaware that his body used to be a super-villain. · He wasn’t a vigilante long before Zero Tolerance. An MCU Retrieval Agent found his parents and told them of Chris's exploits. He offered Chris the chance to join the MCU so he could continue to do good and fight crime. With relatively little persuasion, he decided it was safer to join than to be arrested (and they’d pay him so he could stop living with his parents...though he never moved out). · Chris still doesn't know about his body's super-villain past, and is unaware that he may have that person's abilities as well. Category:Masked Crime Unit